nrvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Deja View
is the third PSA released during Red vs. Blue: Revelation. It is the first Red vs. Blue to be filmed with Halo: Reach. Plot The Reds are shown having a staff meeting, and Sarge announces to Grif and Simmons that they are going home. Grif gets overexcited when a Hornet comes to pick him up. Simmons tells Grif that this may be the last time they see each other forever, however this only excites Grif further. Grif continues his joy as he says goodbye to the Blues, who then open fire at him from the ground. Once Grif is dropped off at "home", he discovers Simmons and Sarge once again. Sarge tells him that they are home: they have their old canyon back. Once Grif is through stifling some tears, after activating his armor lock Sarge demonstrates a "new way to greet people" he discovered. Sarge proceeds to stab Grif in the head. Simmons offers Grif a tour of new Blood Gulch. The tour includes showing off some new vehicles; Grif calls dibs on the jeep with a rocket turret. Then Simmons takes Grif past the cliffs, teleporters, the "nook" in the side of the canyon, and the tree that Simmons and Grif carved their initials in, though Grif believes it wasn't him. Grif notices the canyon seems a lot greener than he remembered, with grass growing all around. Simmons may have left the sprinklers on when he left as the two are shown standing in a large puddle. When Church opens fire with the sniper rifle, Simmons remembers to mention the Blues are there too. Caboose reminds Church he missed, but Church doesn't need the reminder. Simmons and Grif take cover behind a rock, where Simmons demonstrates a new armor ability: producing a hologram of himself. Church finally hits Simmons, but is disappointed when he realizes it was only a projection. A bonus second use for the hologram is giving Simmons someone to talk to. Sarge uses a jet pack to fly out of Blue Base with the flag and then the Blues start to attack. Caboose grabs a Banshee and attempts to pursue, however Sarge has already flown to one of the canyon's upper ledges. The camera pans pack showing Sarge high on the cliff ledge, overlooking the spacious canyon, while Simmons remarks, "This place is a little ... bigger now." Characters Red Team *Simmons *Grif *Sarge Blue Team *Church *Caboose *Tucker (Valhalla only) Transcript The Rooster Teeth logo is displayed on the screen, and the screen fades into a view of the Red base in Valhalla, where Sarge addresses Grif and Simmons. Sarge: Men, I've got a big announcement from Command. Grif: Oh great, I'm sure this is going to work out well for us. Let me guess Sarge, they discovered a revolutionary new way for us to scrub toilets. Sarge: Nope. We're going home. Simmons: What? Grif: What?! Sarge: Just got the message from Command, we all get to go home. Grif: Are you sure Sarge? Because if you're lying to me, that would be a really cruel trick, I mean even for you. And you're kind of a dick... sir. Sarge: Got our orders right here. They read: 'Congratulations STOP You are all going home STOP Transports are en-route STOP Thank you for your service STOP This message will now stop STOP. Simmons: Did they send the message via telegram? Grif: Who cares Simmons? We're going home! The war is over! Simmons: It is? Grif: Yes! Didn't you hear the message? Simmons: Yeah, I did. Did you? Because it didn't say anything ab- A Hornet lands nearby. Grif: There's the first transport, shotgun! Grif runs over to the Hornet and addresses the pilot. Grif: Are you here to take us home? Pilot: Huh? Yeah, whatever, hop on. Grif gets onto the side of the Hornet. Grif: I'm so excited! Pilot: I don't care. Simmons: '(sighs) Grif, I guess this is it, we'll never see each other again. ''The Hornet takes off. '''Grif: I know! Isn't it great?! The Hornet flies over the middles of the canyon, where Blue Team members Church, Caboose and Tucker stand looking at the Hornet. Caboose: Goodbye yellow guy! We hate you! The Blues open fire on the Hornet. Grif: (Throws a grenade) Goodbye guys, I hate you too! Caboose: Aw, he's just saying that to be nice. The grenade detonates in the center of the Blue Team members. '' ''Cut to black. '' ''The scene switches to the Hornet, now a Falcon, which lands in a grassy area. Grif hops out. Grif: Thanks for the lift soldier! Pilot: '''Get away from the cockpit, jackass. '''Grif: No problem bud. Why'd we stop here? What is this, some kind of way station? Pilot: Yeah, something like that. Bitch. The Falcon takes off, revealing Simmons standing there. Grif: (To the Falcon) So, where do I catch the transport home?! Hey, come back! Simmons: Grif, you made it. Grif: Simmons? What are you doing here? Simmons: This is our new base. Grif: New base? I though we were going home! Sarge emerges from the nearby Red base. Sarge: That's right Grif! Look, we're home! Grif: What? Simmons: Look! We got back our old canyon! The camera shows a full view of Blood Gulch, with the Falcon leaving its boundaries. Sarge: Isn't it perfect?! Simmons: What do you think Grif? Grif? Grif tries to speak, but stutters several times. Sarge: Look, he's speechless! Grif begins to cry loudly. Simmons: Now he's crying with joy. Sarge: Okay, well that's taking it a bit far. Unbridled emotions are unbecoming of a soldier. I can handle emotion, but I won't stand the unbridledness! Grif suddenly activates his Armor Lock. It remains active for several seconds, then deactivates. Grif: What was that? Simmons: That was your Armor Lock. We got more than just a new base, we got new armor and equipment too. Sarge: I even discovered a new way to greet people. Sarge runs behind Grif, grabs his shoulder and turns him around. Sarge raises a Combat Knife and stabs Grif through the mouth. Grif falls to the ground. Grif: Agh... ow... my mouth! Sarge: Hello, and welcome to our new home, dirtbag! Simmons: Come on, let me give you a tour. Sarge: (Chuckles) Grif must feel right at home, he's already lying down on the job. Simmons walks over to two Warthogs, both sporting different turrets; gauss and rocket. Simmons: See, we got all new vehicles. Grif walks over. Grif: Dibs on the rocket one! Grif and Simmons walk up the ledge on the mountain near Red Base Simmons: And the cliff is back. Grif: 'Ahh too high. ''Switches to on top of Red Base '''Simmons: And here's the tele...(goes through the teleporter and shouts)...PORTER. Grif: 'That'll save time on my commutes. ''Grif and Simmons walk infront of the entrance to the cave near Red Base '''Simmons: And look, there's the caves! Grif: Spooky. Yet very faithful. They walk to the hole in the wall near the caves by Blue Base Simmons: And here's the little nook. I don't really know what that's for. Grif: You can put stuff in it. Walks to a tree near the caves Simmons: '''Check it out! There's the tree where we carved our initials. '''Grif: I don't think that was me, dude. Standing in the middle of the canyon near Red Base Simmons: And look, grass! Grif: Everything seems greener than I remember. Simmons: I think I might have left the sprinklers on when we left. Grif: That was like three years ago dude. Simmons: 'Yeah. Sarge is gonna be pissed when he sees the water bill. ''Inside the cave near Red Base '''Simmons: And there's the caves. Grif: You said caves twice. Simmons: Yeah. I really like the caves! Grif and Simmons then move to the middle of the canyon near Blue Base Simmons: The point is, it's all here. And just wait till you see what's outside the canyon! Grif: Outside the canyon? (A sniper bullet zings past their heads) Simmons: Uh oh! Grif: '''Yikes! '''Simmons: Oh yeah, the Blues are here too. Switches to show Church and Caboose on top of Blue Base with Church holding a Sniper Rifle Caboose: You missed him! Church: (annoyed) I know. (fires again) Caboose: 'Hit a rock that time! '''Church: '(angry) I know! Switches back to Grif and Simmons '''Grif: Should I use my Armor Lock thing? Simmons: 'No check this out! (Creates a holograph image of himself) Look what I got! It's a hologram. Pretty cool huh? ''The holograph stops and Church snipes it in the head '''Church: I GOT HIM! (snipes him again but it fades away) Oh dammit. I hate that thing!(Reloads) Church shoots at Grif and Simmons but the bullet misses Grif: Wow that's pretty cool. Simmons makes another hologram Simmons: And the best part is, now I have someone to talk to. Holo-Simmons: '''We have all the same intrests. For instance: I love obscure comic books and number theories. '''Simmons: Oh, man. Those things are the best! Grif: '''Suddenly it's not as cool as it was ten seconds ago. '''Simmons: '''And another great thing is that the Holo-Simmons is available whenever I need him. The only problem is that the manual say that if I play with him too much, I can go blind. I don't think that's true though. '''Holo-Simmons: Yeah! Wait...I thought you were the Holo-Simmons! Simmons: No I'm the real one. Holo-Simmons: '''You are?! But I have so many memories. My first kiss, graduation, my wife and kids. It has to be real! It has to be! What does my life meaaaaan? (Fades away) '''Simmons: Yeah I forgot to mention, they become self-aware after a few minutes. Grif: That was kinda creepy. Simmons: Yeah...we should let Bungie know about that! Grif: Sounds like he had a better fake life than your real one. Simmons: '(AnnoyedI don't wanna talk about it. ''Switches to Blue Base where Sarge jet packs out of Blue Base with a flag in his hands '''Sarge: Ha! See ya, suckers! Church: Get him! (Fires Sniper rounds at him, clearly missing) He went that way! He's got our flag! Switches back to Grif and Simmons Simmons: And look, Sarge got a jet pack. Goes to a shot of Caboose entering a Banshee Caboose: 'I'll get him! (Enters Banshee) ''Switches back to Grif and Simmons with Sarge hovering over them with Caboose in persuit '''Sarge: Haha Red Team. Grif: 'Where's he going? '''Simmons: '''Maybe he's taking the ''long ''way back to base! ''Shows an image of Sarge staning ontop of the mountain wall surronding the canyon with Caboose flying the Banshess in the background.'' The flag shows the words Bungie written across it.'' 'Grif: '''Hey Simmons! When you said, 'outside the canyon' before, what exactly did you mean? '''Simmons: '''This place is a little...bigger now. '''Grif: '''Big? How big? '''Simmons: '''Oh don't worry Grif, you'll see! You'll see! '''Sarge: '''Now that's what I call a view. Where the heck did I park? This place is huge! I know I was in the Traxus lot. ''Screen fades to a black with the words Halo: Reach 9.14.10 showing. An Eagle screeches at Sarge 'Sarge: '''Get out of here, you stupid Eagle! Find your own enormous map! ''Eagle screeches again '''Sarge: '''I understand that I'm very high up, you don't need to beat me over the head with it! Trivia *This is the first time Red vs Blue is seen in the Halo: Reach engine *This PSA marks the return of Blood Gulch, which was absent in Halo 3 *The Hornet that takes Grif to Blood Gulch changes to a Falcon. *After Sarge stabs Grif in the head, he calls him dirtbag, this is a reference to Season Two where when somebody said the codeword: Dirtbag, Grif would get punched by one of the robotic bodies built by Sarge. *A new armor ability, the Hologram, is first shown in the PSA. *The running gag of Church being a terrible shot returns in this PSA. *The ending is very similar to the ending of the Halo Macworld 1999 trailer, where a Spartan is shown waving a Bungie flag with another one flying around in a Banshee in the background. *The wall behind the Blue Base seems to be missing and is now replaced with a bed of water. *Tucker appears in Valhalla but is missing at Blood Gulch. *The Mark V helmet (Caboose) and the Mark VI helmets (Everyone Else) from Halo: CE and Halo 2 & 3 are shown being worn by the characters. Although Bungie didn't confirm those helmets until August, a month after this came out. *Caboose like everyone else, seems to be wielding a DMR. *It was revealed at the Comic Con 2010 by Burnie Burns that "Deja View" will act as a non-canon trailer for the next season of Red vs. Blue using the Halo Reach graphics and returning to Blood Gulch like the older episodes. Even though Donut (Revived in Revelation Ch. 13), Tex (Returned in Revelation Ch. 9), and Tucker (Returned in Recreation, who appeared in Valhalla only) didnt appear in Blood Gulch Reach, they will appear in the new season. Burns announced that Lopez (hasn't returned '''YET), Sheila (Returned in Reconstruction), and Doc (Returned in Revelation) will also return. *Sarge gets a jet-pack, referencing a past Season. *Despite Sarge getting a jetpack, he stated that he was afraid of heights. When Sarge used the jetpack it showed his legs as if he was standing instead of using the jetpack. This is because when carrying any objective, in this case, the flag in CTF, if one uses any Armor Abilities, they will instantly drop the objective. *Simmons is shown with the tactical/patrol chest piece instead of the default armor like the other characters. This gives him a ghillie suit and moves his knife to his lower chest, instead of his shoulder. Video thumb|350px|left Category:PSAs Category:Special Episode Category:Episodes